Alone in a crowd
by jcschaefer
Summary: Edward betrays his girlfriend in high school. His family and friends all side with her. Years later can he prove to everyone that he changed? Will his ex-girlfriend ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or characters. This is a story simply for fun. Characters are OOC if this kind of story is not your cup of tea please move on and I hope you find a story you do like.

Chap 1

BPOV

"Come on, Bell! We're gonna be late! I still need to pick up Rose!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I hurry and finish dressing and grab my bag from the floor. Really does not take that long to dress seeing as I only put up my long brown hair and put on my standard uniform. No not a real uniform just simple loose fitting jeans and my hoodie. Same thing I always wear. Stomping down the stairs I ignore the glare from my brother Emmett.

"You know, you would think that being towards the end of our junior year you would be used to waking up early."

I stick out my tongue at him and push my glasses up my face. It's true, nothing I hate more than mornings. Emmett and I are both in the same year and many people mistake us for twins. Truth is Emmett is my cousin. My parents adopted him when we were both two and a half. His parents, my Uncle Peter and Aunt Sara were killed in a car accident. My father took his brother's child into his home and loved him as his own son.

We pulled into Rosalie's driveway and Emmett honked repeatedly. "Charming, Romeo. Ever think of going to the door?"

Emmett gave me a smirk. "Why? Is that what Edward would do?"

"Yes, he would. He is a gentleman." Even if we had been boyfriend girlfriend for over a year Edward was still just as sweet as the day he stuttered and blushed through his speech as to why we should go steady middle of sophomore year when we were 15. Emmett snorted as the jeep door opened and his girlfriend jumped in the open front seat. "Nice, Asshat. No manners I swear." She huffed as she tried to shake off the rain.

"What's the sense in both of us getting wet?" He laughed as Rose hit his arm.

"Just kidding, Baby." He swept down to kiss her and I looked away. Stuff like that always embarrassed me. I have been with Edward for a while but we didn't act like Emmett and Rosalie. I still blushed when Edward held my hand in public. I mean sure we have kissed and cuddled but I was only 16, I wasn't ready for anything more. I was lost in thought as Emmett drove us to school.

EPOV

I was trying to fix my messy hair when my sister just busted in.

"Alice, you can't do that!"

"Relax, I knew you were up." My twin walked to my bed and sat down. "So, what with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothings 'with' me." I picked up my new leather jacket and grabbed my keys. " Do you need a ride?"

Alice slung her back pack over her shoulder and followed me out of my room.

"I am going with you." As I drove my silver Volvo down our long driveway she started with me again. "You know what I mean. New clothes, new car, and getting contacts? What was wrong with your glasses? You looked cute in them. And don't think I haven't noticed you spending less time with Bella."  
>I took a deep breath and scowled at my sister. "First of all, it's not a crime to try to look your best. The glasses were annoying when you're trying to play basketball. I put up with it last year but I won't this year. And for your information, Miss. Nosey, what goes on between me and my girlfriend is none of your business. Bell understands that I have things to do."<p>

"You're my brother, my twin brother and she is one of my best friends. I just worry…. I think there is more to this-"

"Alice! Enough, ok? Just drop it." I didn't look at her because I knew I would see the hurt in her face. I loved her but Alice was always trying to run my life. That shit needed to stop. So what if I was making friends outside the circle? You would think my sister would support my decisions, but noooo, she had to put her two cents in. We, meaning me, Alice, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and of course Bella have been joined at the hip since we were little. We were our own little group from the very beginning and when we got older we started to pair off. Lately, though I just found myself drifting away. I was starting to wonder if there was just…more out there. Was I with Bella because I loved her or because it was expected? Don't get me wrong, Bella is a great girl but was she right for me? I was ashamed to admit that I felt I twinge of embarrassment when I walked next to her sometimes. I mean, we all changing and growing up, hell I was almost 17! But Bella just seemed to be that same 15 year old kid I asked out. She never wanted to go to the parties I did. Nobody did. The all claimed that it wasn't their 'thing'. Maybe it was mine though. Bella wasn't even trying to be part of the new life I was trying to build. Something different from the same old same old.

I parked next to Emmett's jeep (like always) and climbed out. Here we go again.

Bella walked over to where I was with Alice. I noticed Mike and Tyler standing by Tyler's van. Mike nodded his head to me indicating I should join them. I looked to Bella and she was talking to Alice and Rose and something or other. "Hey, Bell, I will see you later, k?" I placed a kiss on her forehead and took off before she said anything. As I was walking away I felt her looking at me and I looked back at her and choose to ignore the confusion on her face.

"Hey, guys." I leaned against the side of the van. It was on the other side of my friends so I didn't see them anymore. It was then that I noticed Tanya Denali. She was the same age as us and co-captain of the cheer squad. She was so fucking hot and I noticed my dick hardened when she smiled at me. God, what I would do to- wait I can't think like this I have a girlfriend.

"Hi, Edward how are you?" She smiled. I sure she noticed me checking her out but she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I'm good and you?" she shifted closer and said, "Ok but I could be better."

I didn't know what to say as I just stared at her. She giggled and walked away.

Mike waited till she was out of ear shot to comment. "Dude, she wants you bad!"

"What? No way. She's Tanya 'freakin' Denali she can have any guy she wants. Why would she bother with me?" No way, impossible.

"Edward, my man, When are you going to live up to your potential? You are a star basketball player, rich, and even if I am a guy I can admit, your good looking." Mike looked around as if uncomfortable. "Listen, I know you been with Bella for a while but really, don't you wanna see what you could do without your little coven?"

"What are you talking about, Mike? They are not my 'coven'"

"Really? So if you want to hang with other people it's cool? Because it doesn't seem that way. Just saying. You guys are close I get it. I gonna be honest with you, Edward. You are being held back by them. All of them especially Bella. "

"That's bullshit." I started to walk away when Tyler spoke up.

"Dude, it's true. How many guys go out with one girl throughout high school? This is the time in your life when you're supposed to experience what life has to offer. Girls like Tanya. Man, just think about it. You're not doing yourself or Bella any favors by hiding out and not living the way a red blooded teen guy is supposed to live." Mike nodded and grasped my shoulder, "Tyler's right. Well, gotta bounce. Jessica's waiting for me and if she gets pissed I will have to look for other pussy tonight and I just don't have the time." Mike and Tyler laughed as they left.

What was I going to do? I loved Bella but maybe, just maybe it was a friendly love. I started walking towards the old school building. I looked up and Tanya was looking right at me.

"Hey, Edward." Lunch had just started and I was sitting by myself at 'our' table when Bella sat next to me.

"Hi" I had trouble looking at her and I couldn't figure out why.

"Edward?" Bella seemed nervous and I could hear her voice crack.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? I mean, are we ok?" I hated that I was hurting her. She really did mean a lot to me.

Maybe we could talk this out. I stood up and offered her my hand. The others would join us in a minute and this conversation we needed to do by ourselves.

"Come with me?"

Bella stood up and followed me out. I lead her to my car and opened the passenger side door for her. She got in and I shut it. Taking a deep breathe I made my way around the car and got in.

"Edward, what's wrong? Please just tell me." Bella started to cry and again I hated myself. Why was I hurting her?

"Bell,…I don't know. I really don't. I feel so confused and…"

"Confused? About what? Us? Edward, please, what are you saying? Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

I didn't say anything but I took her hand. I let out a deep breath and tried to explain to her something I really didn't understand myself. "No, I mean yes I am confused but I am not breaking up with you. It not just us it's everything. I'm sorry, Bella none of this is your fault."

"Edward, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I don't want you to be unhappy. Ever. I will do whatever you need. Please, Edward don't do something we will both regret." Her tears were flowing freely and I caught one with my thumb. "Bella,…"

"No, Edward don't say anything. Just think about what you want, what you need and let me know." Bella kissed me on the cheek and opened the door. "You know, I get that right now things are changing. How could it not? We are growing up and things don't stay the same but Edward I love you and I want be here for you." She got out and shut the door gently. As I watched her move away I jumped when my door opened. Tanya stood with her arm on the handle and then she placed herself on my lap.

I thought about stopping her I really did but as her lips met mine and her tongue moved into my mouth I lost all thought.

BPOV

I walked all the way home. I just couldn't deal with everyone right now. God, I was so blind. I really thought Edward was just as happy as I was. Was he just not happy with his life or was just me? I knew I was lying to myself. Edward was a guy he needed more than kisses and hand holding. Why was I holding back? I thought about it and realized maybe I could feel how 'off' we felt. I loved him. I was IN love with him but I never really got the feeling he loved me as much. I stumbled as the tears clouded my vision.

My phone beeped telling me I had a text. Great, probably in trouble for ditching school. What I read made me stop dead in my tracks as I cried out in disbelief. How the FUCK could he do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot. Thank you so much for the reviews and story adds. Again OOC characters. Story is not Beta'ed. I have no idea how it pick one out of the Beta section. Lame I know.

Chapter 2

BPOV

_Bell- I cnt do this anymor I luv u but not tht wy best if we end this now so no1 gets hurt mor srry EC_

He broke up with me with a text! I could believe it. I spent all weekend in bed crying and ignoring everyone as I read that stupid text over and over again. All this time and all I was worth was a 26 word text! Alice and Rose all tried calling and even knocking on my door but I was not in the mood. Emmett was only one who just came in without being invited in. He simple came in and held me. I love my brother so much. I didn't tell anyone about Edward dumping me so he must have. I started to cry again. It was Sunday night and I really didn't want to even think about going to school tomorrow.

"Bee? I really sorry but I need to talk to you." Emmett was sitting on the edge of my bed looking like shit.

"Not now, Emm. I can't." I pulled the blankets up over my head. Emmett grabbed them and climbed in with me. "I really wanna kick his ass, but right now it's about you."

"Don't, Emmett please, he is your friend too."

"He is NOT my fuckin' friend. None of us are speaking to him. Alice is pissed. Rose won't even say his name. Someone who claims to have any feelings for someone else would never do something like this."

"You guys can't do that. It's not his fault he doesn't love me." My sobs were choking me by this time.

Emmett held me closer. "It is his fault that he is an asshole. His parents hit the roof when Alice told them how he did it. It was cowardly, Bee." Emmett paused then continued. "There is something you should know, Bell. I need to tell you before school tomorrow. So you can be prepared."

I didn't wanna hear it. It was bad I could tell. "Emm, I…"

He dropped the bomb anyway. "We saw Edward and Tanya Denali having sex in his car. According to him, she is his new girlfriend."

My world imploded.

EPOV

Okay so maybe I didn't handle it the best way but Tanya was about to unbutton my jeans and my first thought was of Bella. You would think that would stop me but really I just didn't want to cheat on Bella. I was a dick but at least I wasn't a total dick. So I paused long enough to pull out my cell and text her. Everyone was pissed at me. My parents, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. She has never been this upset with me. But what was I supposed to do? I fucked Tanya. That was a fact. If she was my girlfriend then it wasn't so bad. I lost my virginity to my girlfriend. In my car, during lunch, minutes after Bella had left. I will never forget getting out and seeing Alice and the others just looking at me with disgust and horror. I told them that I had broken up with Bella. Like that made it okay or something. Tanya stepped out and adjusted her short skirt. "Edward needed a real woman and now he has one." She gave me a deep kiss while they watched. Yeah, I had a real women alright I might have been a virgin but it didn't escape me that she wasn't.

Damn, I was a dick.

Monday morning. Oh joy. Walking out of the front door I saw my sister's car leaving. Alice still would not talk to me and Mom and Dad could barely look at me. I had hung out with Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and of course Tanya on Saturday and Sunday. It was different. Tanya gave me a blow job yesterday in the car. It was so hot. My dick started to stand up just thinking about it. Tanya was my girlfriend and I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't love her or anything but who gives a shit? She didn't ask me too. It was a relief. I had no pressure at all to be the perfect boyfriend. And Tanya looked damn good on my arm….and my dick. It's not like I was going to marry her or anything.

BPOV

People were staring. They all knew. They knew that Edward got tired of his geeky, prude of a girlfriend and dumped her on her ass. I heard Jessica and Lauren giggle as I walked by.

"Look, Jess, its Bella." I tried walking faster but the caught up with me and Lauren grabbed my arm to turn me to face her. "So, Bella, how does it feel to know that Edward FINALLY came to his senses and kicked you to the curb? Tanya said that she freaked when she saw how big his dick was. There was no way you could ever keep a MAN like that happy. But no worries Tanya will. And when she gets done with him I will take over." I was crying as she sneered at me. "Keep away from him he's our now." She shoved me against the locker and she and Jessica left laughing. Bitches.

"God, Bella, are you okay?"

Alice helped me up I sobbed in her arms. "I … I …God, Alice, what am I going to do? I can't take this. I can't."

EMPOV

Alice got to my sister first. I felt so helpless. We went outside and sat on the steps. Alice hugging Bella, Rose and I sitting beside them.

"Bella? We love you and we are here for you, honey." My girlfriend was the best. Other people just don't get my girl. She had a heart of gold and I loved her so much.

I was so disappointed in Edward. I surprised people when I just didn't tear him apart but…I just couldn't. We have been together since second grade when Mike Newton tripped Alice and I helped her up. Edward said that anyone who would do that for Alice was his best friend. I wanted to rip his face off, but at the same time I just want to take care of Bella. I had enough on my plate right now.

Bella doesn't know but I heard mom and dad talking about Grandma Marie. She was my biological dad's mom. Charlie's too obviously. She was not doing well. They were thinking we may have to move to Seattle with her. Rosie knew. I had to tell her. It was not a for sure thing yet but I wanted to prepare Rose. I knew Rose and I could handle the distance but honestly, I didn't think Bella and Edward could. I don't know why exactly but when I looked at Edward I didn't think he was in it for the long haul. In the beginning, yes I thought they were great together. These last few months, he had been changing. Nothing to drastic but noticeable. I would see his eyes linger on girls that weren't Bell, he spent less time with us and he was an asshole sometimes.

I never interfered because I really didn't think he was capable of something like this. Now look what happened.

"Bells, come on lets go home." Bella didn't even respond as I lifted her up and took her to my jeep.

Alice stopped me before I got in. "Emm, I am so sorry." She hung her head crying softly.

I took her face in his hands and lifted it up to face me. "This is not your fault. It's HIS."

"But-"

Rosalie stopped her. "No buts. He betrayed her. HE was the fucker who hurt her. And by hurting her he hurt all of us. Not you, Alice."

Rose moved in closer and I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm taking her home. I will call you later." Rose nodded and moved away from the jeep. I drove home trying to think of a way to make this even a little bit better.

EPOV

Lunch came I was sitting with Tanya and my other friends. Alice and HER group were not sitting at our, I mean their table. I wonder where they are.

"Edward? Baby, want to get out of here?"

I smiled as Tanya and I walked out towards my car. Can't argue with a sex for lunch.

We kissed and groped once we got in. Damn, it felt so fucking good. I slipped a condom on and thrust inside.

"OH, EDDIE! Oh yes!"

It was awkward doing it in the back seat but we managed. I was sitting and she was riding me like no tomorrow.

"UH, FUCK, FUCK," I kept moving my hips as Tanya came and when she finished I moved harder. "Oh, God, Edward, yes, HARDER, FUCK!"

I came with a smile on my face and Tanya sucking on my neck.

The house was empty when I got home after school. Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme was probably on the way home from court. Looking around I realized Mike was right. I did have it pretty good. Mom was a lawyer; dad was a doctor so we were really well off from just their salaries. Plus both were only children to wealthy parents.

The front door slammed shut and Alice came in. She started up the stairs without even looking at me.

"You plan on ignoring me forever? We both know you can't be stay mad, Alice I am still your twin."

"I know that, I just never dreamed you could do this….whatever you're doing with that slut."

"Alice, Tanya is my girlfriend and you are just going to have to accept that and her."

"That's where your wrong, Edward. I will NEVER see her as anything but a whore! Forget about what you guys are doing now you know she was been with a shit load of guys! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That was before, Alice. She is my girlfriend now and she will only be with me. I'm sorry…I really am I never meant to hurt anyone….especially Bella, but you can't force things like this."

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me! Three days ago you were with Bella and now you're sleeping with Tanya. Talk about forcing something!"

I stood there stunned as Alice walked right up to me and poking a bony finger in my chest she whispered, "When this blows up in your face, and believe me it will, you will have no one to lean on, no one to count on. All you will have are your superficial friends who don't give a flying fuck about you. You made your bed, Edward now you and your skank can lie in it."

Alice stormed away and that's when I noticed my parents standing behind me. Now Alice was gonna get it for talking like that to me. I couldn't believe it when they moved right passed me to go up the stairs.

"What? You're not going to tell her anything? You heard how she talked to me."

Mom looked at Dad then asked me "Was there anything she said that wasn't true?"

"Mom!"

"DON'T raise your voice to your mother. I thought I raised you to respect women but I have obviously failed."

The look of shame on my parents face staggered me. "So because I did something you don't approve of I am kicked out of my own family?"  
>Carlisle moved up the stairs as he answered, "No, Son, you will always be a part of this family; we just don't understand you right now. I pray that it is a phase that you are going through and one day the real you will emerge."<p>

I stormed past them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plot. Thank you all for the reviews and adds**.** I don't have a Beta at this time so please forgive mistakes. Things will move pretty quickly till they are adults (about chap 5). From there the story will be more even pace. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

These last few weeks have sucked. Edward was still with HER and the Bitch patrol harassed me every chance they got. My friends tried to keep them away but they could not be with me twenty four seven. The Bitches were awful but it was worse when Tanya joined them. She would go on and on about how wonderful Edward was and how he could not get enough of her. I always ran to the bathroom to throw up after these happy little encounters. They were really wearing on me and I had lost a lot of weight. I don't think anyone noticed because my clothes were baggy to begin with.

Alice was sitting in my closet going through my clothes. "Bella, I really don't know why you won't wear your cute stuff. I mean you have great taste! Why do you hide it?"

"I don't hide it, Alice. I am truly more comfortable in my regular stuff."

I laughed as she huffed and jumped on the bed next to me.

"Mike still bothering you?"

I had only told Alice about my new problem with Mike. "Yeah."

"Bella, tell Emmett he will put a stop to it." Alice was really concerned because so had to step in a few times when she found Mike had cornered me alone again.

"Ali, I can't do that. What if Edward becomes involved? Mike is his new BFF and if Emmett gets in his face and Edward backs up Mike thing will only get worse."

"Bella, I don't think Edward know about this."

"He wouldn't care." I walked over to the window and moved the lace curtains. From here I could see the tree swing in the back. Edward used to push me on it. I was sitting on that swing when Edward kissed me for the first time. "Yesterday Mike was going on and on about how Edward was an idiot for dumping me and girls like Tanya were only for fucks and that I was the kind you married." Honestly, he was starting to scare me.

Alice and I stood by the window for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "He is kinda right. Girls like Tanya will never amount to anything. Their whole self-worth is tied up in who their with. You my darling Bella are going to take the world by storm."

After we goofed off for a while Alice decided it was safe to go home. She was spending more and more time here at my house. I had figured out it was because Edward was taking Tanya home.

I was just putting dinner on the table when Mom, Dad, and Emmett came into the kitchen.

"This looks great, sweetie." Mom looked nervous for some reason and Dad didn't look any better.

"Pot roast my favorite!" I laughed at Emmett because he said that every night no matter what we ate.

We sat eating in silence for a while before Dad spoke up. "Kids, we need to talk."

Mom and Emmett both looked really serious.

"After the school year we are moving to Seattle. We will be moving in with Grandma Marie. Mom already has a job lined up at the hospital and I have one with the police force there."

I cleared my throat, "Wow, you guys must have been working on this for a while."

Dad nodded and my Mom finally spoke. "We were hoping to wait till after your senior year but Grams is not doing well alone. She is so forgetful. She called your father in tears last week because they had shut off the water and she no clue what to do."

We finished dinner and mom and dad went over the details. We had a few weeks left of school, during that time we would pack and get everything in order. Mom gave her two weeks' notice already so she could travel back and forth between Seattle and here. She would be taking a few things but mostly arranging things in our new home.

The next day on the way to school I confronted Emmett with my suspicions. "You knew, didn't you? About the move?"  
>"I overheard mom and dad talking before. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this." He strangled the steering wheel as drove us to school.<p>

"Does Rose know?" I hurt for my brother because I knew the separation was going to be brutal.

"I told her it might happen." We didn't say anything else as he parked and got out.

Rose and Alice must already be inside because both their cars were in the lot. Before we got too far I wanted to continue our conversation. "Why didn't you tell me? You told Rose."

I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice but it stung the Emmett told Rose something about our family and not me.

"Bee, I don't really have an excuse, I guess I thought that if we didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen." He was getting frustrated, I could tell by the way he was rubbing was forehead.

"It's okay, Emm. I understand. Are you going to tell Rose? Soon I mean?"

He nodded and asked, "You telling Alice?"

"Yeah, should just get it over with. Besides, she will notice that that the house is getting packed up."

We separated to go to our first class. I didn't want to tell Emmett but a part of me was sorta glad we were leaving. I would miss Alice beyond anything but I would not miss seeing Edward with his tongue down Tanya's throat.

"Bella!" Turning around I saw Mike running to catch up. Great, just great. The hall was empty and the girl's bathroom was too far to reach quickly.

"What do you want? I have told you leave me alone, Mike"

My back somehow ended up against the locker and he was hovering over me. I franticly looked down both sides of the hall for someone. Damn no such luck.

"Bella, come on it's been long enough. Cullen's not worth as this crying about. Look, I think we could have a good time. Let me-"

By this time I had had enough. I pushed against his chest till he stumbled away from me. "Edward is NOT the reason I don't go out with you, asshole! I don't want anything to do with you because you make me sick. For the last time LEAVE ME ALONE! And if you don't I will send Rosalie after you. Believe me; she will hurt you way more than Emmett ever could."

I stomped away before the prick could comment. Smiling at the thought of the world of hurt Rose could inflict on Mike.

EPOV

Mike sat in the next seat next to me during first period. He was mumbling about a stuck up bitch that just didn't get it. "What's the problem, Dude?" I was surprised at the angry look he gave me before it changed into his more normal laid back you.

"Nothing, nothing. Umm, so you and Tanya coming over to my party Friday right?"

"Yeah, Tanya wants to go."

The last few weeks had been so busy. Tanya always wanted to do things. I have never been shopping so much in my life. Sure Alice loved to shop but she had nothing on Tanya. I was going to have to ask Dad for advance on my allowance. My parents insisted we not spend money recklessly so we had a monthly cap. I had never gone over before till recently. Usually I had some leftover but now even the cushion was gone.

"You're bringing the drinks right?"

"Sure, I got it covered."

Mr. Banner started speaking and ended our conversation.

I went home by myself for the first time since I got together with Tanya. She and her friends had some girly shit planned. My dad's car was in the garage so I went to his study. Might as well get this over with.

He was on the phone so I sat in the chair facing the desk.

"I need to personally review the resumes and meet the potential hire. Renee has been working the department for years and it's going to be difficult to replace her."

I was all ears when I heard Bella's mom's name.

"Alright thank you. I will talk to you more in the morning."

He put down his cell on his desk before he spoke to me.

"Something you need, Edward?"

"Why is Mrs. Swan quitting? It's not because of me is it? It's not your fault-"

"Edward, not everything is about you. I will not go into it with you but rest assured that Renee Swan's employment decisions are not based on your juvenile actions."

He was pinching the bridge of his nose. His telltale sign that he had had about enough.

Getting strait to point I asked, "Would it be cool if I got my allowance a week early? I'm kinda tapped."

"No it would not be 'cool'. You will get it on the first just like your sister."

"Dad, it's just this one time. I…..spent all of last month's allowance already. I really need it, Dad."

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised. The answer to your question is no. I am sure you will survive till the first."

Well that didn't go as I hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing only the plot. Yes we can all agree that Edward is a jerk. His only excuse is that he is only 16 and he does not know any better. Thank you all for the reviews and adds. I don't have a Beta at this time (no idea how it pick one out of the Beta section)so please forgive mistakes. While they are in High School the story will skip ahead a lot time wise. When the story gets to where they are adults the story will be more even pace. I wrote in the last chapter that chap 5 would be the chapter when things started to really happen, however when I was going over my outline I realized that I didn't like having to explain everything that happened senior year. So Chap 5 will go over the turning points. Thank you for reading long annoying AN.**

Chap 4

BPOV

It was May. Mom was spending a lot of time in Seattle getting everything settled. I was living around boxes in my room. It was weird to be around all the chaos. I had told Alice a few weeks ago and I was still coming to grips with the fact that I was leaving my two best friends. Rosalie, Alice and I were spending all the time together we could. Emmett would steal Rose away for private time as well. I knew they would be ok. Next year the four of us would be going to UDUB so we only needed to get through senior year apart.

I grabbed I photo album of the top of my closet. I ran my fingers over the top of the cover. Edward had put this album together for my fifteenth birthday. I opened it up and flipped through the pages. Pictures of us and our friends. There were some of us from when we were just six or seven all the way to start of freshmen year. I let out a deep breath as I wondered if I should have turned him down when he asked me out. But then again turning him down might have ruined our friendship also. I missed that most of all. Yes I was in love with him but he was my friend first and foremost. I'd like to think that he done the grown up thing and broke up with me face to face we could have at least had a friendship albeit it a week one. Guess we would never know.

I hated that Alice and he were barely on speaking terms. It got to a point where I don't even think it was all about me anymore. She hated Tanya with a passion and she hated the fact that Edward would not even hear her out on what she was feeling about the situation. I could understand that. Edward and Alice used to be so close.

"Bee, do you have a marker?"

"Sure, Emmy here you go." Emmett was packing what he could from his room too.

"Can you believe we are leaving in just a few weeks?" Emmett leaned against my door with his arms crossed.

"I know. Brand new life here we come! Note the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm noted." He picked up the album I had placed on the bed.

"Wow, look at these. I was such a handsome devil even then."

"Yup, totally irresistible."

I moved around the room packing odds and ends while he looked at the album.

"You gonna tell him goodbye, Bee?"

I didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

"I don't think so. Tanya's Edward is soooo very different than mine. Hopefully one day that Edward will come back. I have nothing to say to this one. I love him, Emmy but he has hurt me so bad that I don't know if I could ever get over it."

"Over it or over him?"

"That brother dear is the question. Right now everything is just so intermingled. I can't think about him without thinking about what he did." I sat next to him and put my head on his large shoulder. "What about you? Are you going to talk to him before we leave?"

"Nope, I don't have anything nice to say to him right now. Maybe later, like you said, he if ever gets his head out of his ass."

The rest of the evening was spent packing.

EPOV

"Edward, I want your mother to take these pictures down." I looked up from my math book to see what the hell Tanya was talking about. We in the family room doing homework that was due tomorrow. At least I was Tanya just kept wandering around the house. I saw her pointing to pictures of Bella and me at various family functions. Some were even before we started dating.

"Yeah, I don't think my mom will." I knew for a fact she wouldn't.

"We'll see." She got the stubborn look on her face. Not an attractive look at all.

Tanya followed me into the kitchen to get us some drinks. Mom was cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"Hello, Esme."

Mom stopped what she was doing, "It's Mrs. Cullen. It's impolite to address an adult by his or her given name without an invitation to do so and you have not been asked to do so."

Tanya looks stunned as my mom continues what she was doing.

"Well, ummm, yeah. So I would like it if you took down the pictures of Bella. After all, I'm Edward's girlfriend and I am uncomfortable with them up. I am sure you don't want that."

I was kinda nervous when mom closed her eyes and clenched her hand around the knife. I know my mom was a saint but Tanya could really get on your nerves.

"If you don't feel comfortable here, than by all means leave. Isabella is like my daughter and I will NOT do anything to disrespect her position in my life or this home. The pictures stay up and if I feel like putting up more I will because this is my home. You have no say what so ever."

Tanya stepped closer to me when mom walked around the island and moved towards us. She opened the fridge that was just to my right. "Edward, you should take Tanya home. Dinner will be ready soon."

Neither Tanya nor I argued.

BPOV

Emmett and I were driving behind mom and dad in their car. It was early June and we were leaving Forks for the last time. Emmett and I said goodbye to Rose and Alice last night. It was unbelievably hard. Alice and I promised that we would always be friends. Phone calls, e-mails, texts, whatever we could till UDUB next year.

Rose and Emmett promised the same thing. I knew they would do what they had to be together. It made me sad in a way because if Edward and I were still together this would end us. I would go crazy wondering what he was doing or who he was with. That was no way to live. No way to have a relationship.

No matter what, I was going to get over Edward Cullen. I would live my life to the fullest all the while protecting my heart from being broken again.

The long drive was made bearable by Emmett being…..well, himself. He had me laughing the whole way. It was his way of keeping both of us from breaking down. Pulling into the driveway of Gram's house I noticed my mom speaking to a boy about my age.

"Bella, Emmett come meet Jasper." Emmett shook his hand as mom introduced us. "Jasper, my son and daughter Emmett and Bella. Kids, this Jasper Whitlock our neighbor's son."

Jasper helped us unload stuff while telling us about the area. He had a cousin who he was very close with, his name was James Whitlock. He didn't go to school with Jasper because he was two years older. Jasper thought Emmett would get along with him great. James's girlfriend Victoria was also out of school but Jasper assured me she was very sweet and would love to show me around. You know do all the girly shit quote end quote. Jasper was nice and I could tell Emmett liked him too.

I felt really comfortable with him because he always looked me in the eye when he spoke. I appreciated that a lot. I was sure Jasper, and maybe even James and Victoria would be really good friends.

ALICE POV

I missed Bella so much. The last few days had dragged. Rose and I had not got together yet. Being just the two us brought home the fact that they were gone. Sure, we had other friends but not like Bella and Emmett. Poor Rosalie not one lost two friends but her boyfriend too. Well not lost. Emmett loved her like crazy.

The TV was turned almost all the way down as I did my homework. My cell went off the same time Edward and the Bitch walked in.

I quickly pushed talk before Edward could try to talk to me.

"Hey! I am soooo glad you called."

"_Alice! I miss you so much!"_

"I miss you to, Bee. So everything settled?"

"_Pretty much. It's so different here. Grams has been great though and I am meeting new people."_

"New people, huh? You better tell them that the best friend's position is already filled." I giggled on the phone as Tanya glared at me. _Whateva, Bitch._

Edward was giving me a funny look and I wondered if he even knew Bella and Emmett had moved. Sure Forks was a small town but I know he avoids anything Bella and Emmett these days. Damn coward. To test my theory I asked, "So tell me, Bella, how do you like your new town? And your parents do they like their new jobs?"

Bingo. Edward looked like he saw a ghost.

Then Mega-whore had to open her mouth. "OH-EM-GEE! She actually moved away! What a loser!"

"Hey Bell, I will call you back ok? Something has come up."

"_Sure, no problem, our neighbor is here so I need to go to. Love ya, Ali." _

"Love ya back, Bee." I ended the call and stalked over to the laughing hyena-slut.

Edward stood up and stood in front of her. He knew the look on my face.

"Alice-"

"Shut it, Edward." I pointed my finger at her. "Listen, Bitch, you know nothing, absolutely nothing, about Bella. She is twice the woman, no PERSON, you are. So shut the Hell up before I shove a steal tip heal up your loose ass!"

"EDWARD! Are you going to let this shrimp talk to me like that?" Tanya's face was an ugly red color.

This was it. The moment I would know if I had lost my brother completely.

"Tanya, get your shit. I am taking you home."

She-Beast grabbed her bag and shoulder checked me when Edward was not looking. That was alright because now I had a silver of hope that Edward just may open his eyes someday.

EPOV

It had been three weeks since Alice laid into Tanya. I spent a lot of time out of the house hanging with my friends. Tanya was so pissed I didn't defend her to Alice but shit Alice was my twin sister. She was not happy with me at the moment but still.

Things were still strained at home but things would get better I just had to wait it out. Life outside of home was good mostly. Tanya and I were doing okay I think. When went out and did things with our friends and when we were alone we had sex. Simple really.

I was on my way to her house to see her. She called me earlier to cancel our plans. She wasn't feeling well. Her parents were at work so I wanted to make sure she was okay. I am trying to be a better boyfriend.

I turned off my car and wondered why Newton's car was here. He probably brought Jess to check on Tanya.

I walked in the living room and I nearly shit a brick. There was my reformed girlfriend and my friend making out. Two steps away from actually having sex.

"What the hell!"

Tanya jumped up and Mike just sat there with a smug look on his face.

"Edward! This…this not what it looks like."

"Really? Because I think it's exactly what it looks like."

Tanya started to cry and actually dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around my legs. I was disgusted.

"God, Tanya, get up! What the hell it's not like you give a shit anyway. You know as well as I that you still fuck any guy who asks. As long as there is something in it for you anyway." Mike put on his jacket on was obviously getting ready to leave.

"Shut up! That's not true! Baby, Edward that's not true!"

I watched the both of them like someone watches a car wreck. It was too horrifying to look away. "Mike is only saying that to hurt me! Hurt us! HE…He was forcing me!"

I calmly unwrapped her arms from my legs. "Tanya, that's bullshit. I saw okay? I can't believe what an ass I have been. To my family, to my friends…Bella. Shite this is so fucked up!"

I slammed out of her house. I needed to get away from both of them

"Hey Cullen!" I looked over the top of my car at Mike. He was standing on the porch smirking at me.

"Nothing personal. Tanya's a slut. Girls like her are nothing. She spreads her legs for any reason. Thought you knew that. I can't believe you dumped Bella for a fuck. I tried to help her. Offered her a shoulder to cry on and she shot me down every time. Even after she would see you slobbering all over Tanya."

A closed my car door and went back towards the porch. Mike backed up slightly. He was scared. Good.

"You fucker! You went after Bella? After saying all that shit about her holding me back?"

Mike laughed. He had the nerve to laugh. "Dude, I meant she was holding you back from getting all the free pussy being offered to you. You don't dump quality girls like Bella for sluts like Tanya you idiot."

I wanted to smash his face in but I didn't.

I didn't because he was right I was an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

I really do suck! So sorry about the late update I am stuck on writing the senior year I really had no inspiration to write. However, I really want to finish so I am going to belt this out move on the rest of the story.

I do not own the story twilight and the characters are OOC.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was sitting alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Rose and Alice were at the table we all used to sit but I didn't fool myself into thinking I was welcome. After I broke up with Tanya I stayed to myself mostly and avoided being anywhere near my old friends. Alice and my parents spoke to me but it was so strained and I know it was my fault so I just took it. Rose has yet to utter one word to me and knowing her she won't.

I glanced up again and they were talking but both girls seemed really sad. I was not the only one missing Bella and Emmett. I had no right to but I did. I had the whole summer to reflect on what I had done. Tanya always texting and calling only served as a huge reminder on what an ass I was. Tanya was stalking me there was no other way to say it. My parents were no help and long as Tanya stayed away from Alice she didn't care. They thought it was a fitting punishment to my stupidity. I reminder on what kind a person I betrayed Bella with.

"Hey, Cullen can we sit with you? Busy day in the lunch room."

Ben Chaney and his longtime girlfriend Angela Webber were standing opposite side of me.

Behind them I saw Tanya glaring at me from the "popular" table.

"Sure." I moved some books so the couple could sit. I had known Ben and Angela for years but was never close to them. Ben played on some of the same teams as me but never hung out with the teams socially.

"So,…" I looked at Ben as he played with his food. "How you been this summer?" Ben's question caught me off guard. I really did not know how to answer him. Was he being polite or was he trying to get info? He didn't seem the type but you never know.

"Fine." It sounded harsh and impolite to my own ears.

"Look, Edward, I just wanted to say that I am glad you got out from Mike and his crew's influence."

Angela looked uncomfortable but she met my eye and spoke for the first time.

"We don't mean to butt in," she jabbed he elbow in her boyfriend's side, "but you are a good guy, Edward. We don't want to see you end up like Mike and Tanya will."

I smiled at them and asked, "How are they going to end up?"

She laughed, "Mike is going to run his parents store never leaving this town, the others jocks may or may not leave but the glory days are all they are going to have. And the girls? Tanya is going to be the trophy wife of some rich guy never doing anything spectacular herself but taking all the credit for her man's accomplishments. Jessica and Lauren will too but not on as big a scale."

"You think so, huh?" I thought Angela had I pretty good handle on it.

Ben continued, "Why do you think I stay clear of them? They put us down but then Mike hits on Angela whenever he can. I know his game and he hates me for it."

"I wish I was as smart as you, Ben. I didn't figure it out till it was way too late."

Angela laid her had on mine as squeezed gently. "You know now, Edward, and the question is what are you going to do now?"

Looking around me I saw my sister and one of my former best friends, Tanya and Mike all looking over at us.

RPV

"Why do you suppose Ben and Angela are talking to Edward?" asks Alice as we sit and eat lunch.

"Who cares? If they want to waste their time on him who am I am stop them?"

I really couldn't care less about the boy who tore apart my carefully guarded circle of friends. Senior year was starting and it was nothing like I thought it would be. Emmett and Bella were gone and Edward might as well be. All I had was Alice and she was just as hurt as I was. I missed Emm and Bee so much.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. We just have to get through this year and we will all go to UDUB together as planned."

Alice looks sad as she looks over at Edward. "Not exactly as planned."

I ask even if I truly don't care at the moment. "Where is Edward going? UDUB?"

Alice shakes her head. "No, Daddy said Edward is planning on Northwestern. Daddy went there and I think Edward is trying to…make things better with our parents."

I let out a snort as I shake my head. "Alice,….I really haven't asked you how you are. I mean Bella is your friend and Edward your brother. We had all these plans and now….."

"I love my brother really I do but he changed so much and now he is so closed off barely speaking to anyone. Bella seems to be doing….okay. Starting school today too."

"When did you talk to her last?"

"Yesterday. She and Emmett made a few friends and they have each other. We will be fine; all of us will be fine you'll see." Alice looked hopeful and I found that I believed her.

EPOV

I had just finished my last class so I was walking around the school to the parking lot to my car. I stopped when I saw Tanya standing very close to a girl I had never seen before. She was pretty with ash blond hair and she was petite.

As I got closer I could hear Tanya. "Listen; because I really won't tell you again, Edward Cullen is mine. Stay away and STOP asking questions about him."

The girl spotted me and Tanya followed her line of sight.

"Eddie! I-"

"I don't have anything to say to you. Leave."

"Edward, you can't just-"

Again I cut her off. "Leave. Now."

Tanya steps closer to me but I gently take the unknown girl's elbow and guide her away. I walk her with me to the edge of the lot. "Take my advice stay away from Tanya Denali."

The blond smiles and lays her hand on my forearm. "I'm Kate. I just transferred from Oregon. I saw you this morning and I did ask around. You look so lonely and I certainly could use a friend here myself."

I moved my arm and took a step back. "Kate, I appreciate that you're new in town but….I don't want anything…romantic at all."

She looked disappointed but smiled any way. "Well, you are honest at any rate. I could still use a friend if you're willing."

"I don't think you will find that I am an easy friend to have."

Kate hugged her books to herself and laughed, "I think I want to try, Edward."

BPOV

Life here was growing on me. I missed Alice and Rose like crazy, and yes if I was honest I missed Edward to but I liked it here. School was interesting and Jasper was becoming a great friend. I had gone shopping with Victoria and Emmett, Jasper and James had hung out too.

While I was getting ready to go get coffee with Victoria, my cell rang.

"Bella! How are you? Do you miss me? Any cute boys? What-"

"Alice, calm down please." I laugh as my best friend giggles.

"Sorry, miss you is all." Now I feel bad for making her feel bad.

"I miss you to, Alice. And Rose. How are you guys?"

"We are ok. We miss you guys but its ok. Senior year is nothing like I thought it would be. I can't wait till it's over."

"What? Alice this is your senior year! Don't let it go to waste. Enjoy it. Next year we go to UDUB and then our adult life. This is our time even if we are not together like we planned we are still best friends and I will not let my best friend wallow in misery and the mundane! Come on, Al, you and Rose had better make the most of this time."

Alice giggled on the phone. "Ok! Ok! But, Swan, you better take your own advice."

"You know, Alice I think I will."

Victoria and I met on Saturday to do some shopping for a new dress for her. James was taking her out on their anniversary next weekend and Vicky was super excited. They had been together for a few years and when you saw them you could see how they loved each other.

"James will have the car he is working on all done by then and we will drive out to Portland for the day." Vicky bounced as she walked next to me.

"Vicky, if you don't start to show some enthusiasm people are going to think you don't like the guy."

I laughed when she playfully jabbed me in the arm.

The dress we picked we dark green with delicate straps that looked great against her skin. While Vicky paid I noticed a dark haired guy coming towered her. She had just put her wallet away when he reached us. I had a scream stuck in my throat.

"Tori, whatcha doing Hun?"

"Felix! It's been so long." Victoria gave the man a one arm hug while holding on to her bag.

Felix and I met eyes and I found myself smiling really smiling at a guy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
